I don't really know what to call this
by applefrosting
Summary: Hetalia and Supernatrual crossover, I promise it'll get longer xD Romano, Antonio, Dean and Castiel all work for the same crime fighting unit, but something goes horribly wrong and two of our four hero's get placed in a dangerous situation.


Hey guys! So, I've been working on this story and here you go! It's an AU Crime scene thing a Supertalia crossover, and maybe a little more sherlock later vuv Rated T for some mentions of blood, violence, and swearing. Maybe Destiel and Spamano mentioned and some more pairings later.

_January 8th, 2004_

_12:00 am_

"Thanks Charles have a good day!" a blond woman looking around 20 years old shouted standing half way outside the small café on the corner of Raul Drive. "Ya'll take care of yer self now missy." The old man replied, he was finishing up wiping down the counter, smiling pleasantly as the waitress walked out the door and away from the building. She was thinking about going to sleep as soon as she got home after some leftover chicken dinner, since it _was _officially Saturday the start of her weekend off until Monday night. She got down to the corner of Payson, half way to Ash avenue when someone behind her with a black hood, and a shady evil grin grabbed her by the shoulder "Where you goin' little lady?" The voice was almost like a hiss, definitely male but she couldn't quite make it out. "Away from you creep. Let go I don't even know you." She said bluntly and tried to shrug out of his grasp. The man clamped down on her shoulder tighter, in defense the girl slapped the man as hard as she could. A growl was let out of his vocal chords "you're going to regret that you little bitch" and he whipped out a taze gun successfully hitting her on the back on the neck with electricity. She went unconscious and didn't wake up as he dragged her into the ally way. No one went to see what the shouting was about. No one called the police. No one helped her.

"What kind of sick bastard would do this to a girl?" 20 year old Lovino Vargas asked himself as he stared at a mangled dead body in an alley way behind a well known bakery, he was the second best detective in Louisville; and he didn't let anything stand between that. His partner Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had brown hair, green eyes, and was considerably taller than Lovino, was busily trying to ask some bystanders questions about how they found the girl and to give them some peace of mind that they would find the killer. The girl being looked upon had been sexually assaulted and burned alive; Lovino wiped his brow with an angry sigh after deciding that a good whole two pages in a small notebook was enough for this case as far as details went. "Looks like there's a puddle of fuel over here, must have been the place where he doused her before he torched her, the poor chick man, she was hot too." Another man, part of the crime scene crew was considerably tall, with brown hair, and dark brown eyes to match, his partner looked the same only a little taller than the other. Their names were Dean Winchester, and Castiel. No one really knew Castiel's last name or his past since he never really talked about it and they never really bothered to ask, Castiel stood over the shriveled up body staring at the damage before responding to Dean's comment "She does not appear to be hot Dean, the fire went out hours ago. She's dead." "I know that Cas, it's what you say when girls are cute looking." Dean snapped another picture of the remains before standing up with Castiel, "Let's get this babe back to the autopsy and figure out who killed her."

They had lingered around the crime scene for a bit longer before they all left back to the lab, the body went to their autopsy room to get inspected on, while Lovino, Dean, Castiel, and Antonio all went to examine evidence they had found. "I'll be back Antonio, start without me." Lovino told his partner as they reached their office "But Lovi why?" "Because I need to pick up my brother, he should be done with school by now." Lovino left without saying another word, and Antonio sighed and watched him leave before heading to the others. "What information do we all have from this?" Castiel asked the other two men, "Well, we know this guy has some balls to do what he did." Dean replied munching on some pie, Castiel kept his hard gaze on the evidence they collected "The baker said he went to the bakery and smelled burning flesh/" He stated much to Dean's displeasure "Hey Cas, don't remind me, I'm still eating." "That means that it must have happened before the shop opened!" Antonio finished with cheerfulness only he could muster. "Well we need to find out who she was then, and see where she was before that." Just after Dean mumbled that, a tall slender woman into the conference room, her hair tied into a high pony-tail and her green eyes sparkling, she stopped and smiled to the three men "What a wonderful idea Dean, good morning every one, I just came to see what the case. Dean put that down right now." Dean did as he was told with a frown "I am helping them Elizabeta." "You should be running her name through the system, check to see if anyone has filed for a missing persons report." Dean got up with a sigh and left the room leaving Antonio and Castiel alone with Elizabeta. Castiel stood up with Antonio eventually "I shall go and see what damage this person has caused to our victim." Castiel left on that note and Antonio sighed; the smile still on his face "I'll go fill out a report!" and he walked out the door leaving the woman smiling "I don't even have to say anything anymore and they get right to work." .


End file.
